


В спину

by littleshiver, WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: G - PG-13 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Relationship Study, Unresolved Romantic Tension, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019





	В спину

_Каждый раз кто-то один отворачивается, подставляя спину цепкому взгляду. Это игра на выживание, на выдержку, и ставки в ней отнюдь не самые низкие._

 

Бонд сидит в кресле расслабленно, без стеснения вытянув ноги далеко за границы очерченного психоаналитиком личного пространства. Самодовольство Бонду не жмет. М от досады крепче стискивает зубы.

— Простая игра в ассоциации: я говорю вам слово, вы в ответ — первое, что придет в голову.

По ту сторону стекла М ловит ехидную ухмылку Бонда, и вопреки радости от того, что несносный засранец снова остался жив, в груди комом встает более плоское чувство. Она чертовски злится. Злится, пожалуй, настолько сильно, что находиться рядом с Бондом ей совершенно нельзя: достаточно одной случайно оброненной фразы — и ох, с каким наслаждением она отвесит Бонду затрещину.

— М?

— Стерва.

Что ж, пожалуй, на сегодня с неё точно хватит этого шоу.

 

_Иногда она отворачивается первой. Не хочет его слышать, не может видеть. От одной его ухмылки у М вскипает кровь и появляются силы на то, чтобы свернуть если не горы, то как минимум пару-тройку мешающих правительственных шей._

 

М тихо молится. Молится, чтобы ей хватило терпения закончить этот разговор без членовредительства.

— Я не спрашиваю, зачем вам потребовались такие бюджеты, 007, я спрашиваю, где результаты потраченных вами ста шестидесяти тысяч.

— Простите, мэм, — Бонд шуршит бумажкой возле телефона, — здесь какие-то помехи. Вы сказали, что я могу рассчитывать еще на сто шестьдесят тысяч?

Таннер начинает кашлять, и этот приступ похож на настоящий, потому что у них нет внятного оправдания даже тому, что уже потрачено.

— Бога ради, доведите уже дело до конца, Бонд. — М отпивает из кружки и только после этого завершает вызов. — А потом вернитесь, и я сдеру с вас три шкуры за безобразие, которое вы нам устроили.

Этого Бонд уже не слышит, хотя, пожалуй, стоило бы.

 

_Иногда отворачивается он. В такие моменты его плечи ссутулены, пиджак помят, а на лице смесь горечи и удивления. Хорошо, если он еще в состоянии добраться до врачей самостоятельно. Он разом теряется, забывает даже самые простые фразы, в голове образуется каша, а мышцы словно забиваются ватой._

 

Бонд сдавленно шипит и заливает светло-кремовый диван своей ужасно яркой кровью. Ни одним пятновыводителем потом не смоешь эту заразу. М прикладывает новую повязку ко второму снизу ребру и тщательно заклеивает. Справа над третьим расплывается красивый фиолетовый кровоподтек.

— Вам бы ко врачу, Бонд, а не мебель мне портить.

— Обойдутся.

— Как знаете.

М уже давно не настаивает. У Бонда достаточно причин ненавидеть врачей, а у нее просто не настолько бесконечное терпение. Иногда М кажется, что Бонда было бы эффективнее использовать как грушу в тренировочном зале — живых мест на нем было бы всяко больше. Иногда ей просто хочется запереть его в больничной палате до полного выздоровления, но ведь сбежит же через окно, что толку силы тратить.

— А вы там в кармане куртки посмотрите, я сувенир прихватил. — Бонд хрипит и ладно хоть не плюется кровью. Но улыбается, естественно, с таким видом, будто провел отличный отпуск в Альпах.

Из кармана М достает помятую двадцатку швейцарских франков и крохотный снежный шар. Из тех, которые принято трясти двумя руками, а в ноябре «случайно» разбивать, чтобы родители не мучались с подарком на Рождество. Только совершенно карманный. Внутри, за ворохом снежных хлопьев и глиттера, снеговик показывает любопытным средний палец и желает, м-м... ну так-себе-Рождества.

М беззлобно фыркает:

— И вас туда же, 007.

Благо отключившийся от боли и усталости Бонд ее усмешки не слышит.

 

_Если отвернуться, подставляя спину, — игра продолжится. Игра в «Я не знаю, что ты знаешь, что я чувствую то же, что и ты». Игра, в которой сдаться — это посмотреть в глаза правде и признать ее._

_Но как будто в этом есть смысл._

_М отказывается давать название своей болезни, Бонд подменяет одну зависимость другой. И каждый раз, когда решимости остается всего ничего, кто-то из них отворачивается. Подставить спину порой гораздо проще, чем посмотреть прямо в лицо._


End file.
